Power supplies that deliver power to phased array radar systems must comply with stringent standards. Otherwise, unwanted deviations such as spikes, noise and ripple on the output voltage of the power supply will cause radar system failures. The requirements for clean power are even more stringent for applications in which the phased array antenna system operates asynchronously with respect to the radar's PRF (Pulse Repetition Frequency).
In order to comply with the stringent power supply requirements required by phased array radar systems, manufacturers can include extra circuitry in DC/DC power converter circuits so that they provide cleaner power signals.
One technique to provide cleaner power signals involves the use of filters. For example, specifically designed and strategically placed filters sometimes can be used to eliminate unwanted deviations on the output voltage of a power supply.
Another technique to provide cleaner power on the output of power converters is the use of conventional snubber circuits. In general, a snubber circuit incorporated in a DC/DC power converter is used to reduce power dissipation in semiconductors during switching operation. More specifically, in power converters that operate with phase-shift control, an inductor is sometimes connected across legs of a DC/DC converter to produce a snubber current that reduces losses during “turn on” switching transitions.